Anima Nigra
by JackValentine
Summary: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, angst
**НАЗВАНИЕ** **:** Anima Nigra

 **АВТОР** **:** JackValentine

 **БЕТА** **:** le deluge.

 **ФЭНДОМ** **:** Harry Potter

 **КАТЕГОРИЯ** **:** Slash

 **ПЕЙРИНГ** **:** Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood

 **РЕЙТИНГ** **:** R

 **ЖАНР** **:** Romance, angst

 **РАЗМЕР** **:** Мини

 **ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ:** Нет.

 **ОТ АВТОРА:** Ангст и любовь, всё, как нам нравится!

 **ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР:** Персонажи принадлежат нашей любимой ДжейКей, я не претендую.

 **ПРАВА РАЗМЕЩЕНИЯ И ПУБЛИКАЦИЙ** : Где угодно, с разрешения автора (писать в ЛС)

 **СТАТУС:** Закончен

 **Деревянный пол**

Вуд лежит на спине и смотрит в потолок, скрытый непроглядной темнотой, которая не позволяет толком разглядеть, заканчивается ли где-то раздевалка команды Гриффиндора, или так и сливается с космосом в паре метров над головой. Оливер лениво водит пальцами по мерзлому, темному деревянному полу. Только старый тренировочный мат, наспех сброшенный с полки с инвентарем, отделяет его усталую спину от дубовых досок.

Он уже полностью одет: свитер, брюки, теплые шерстяные носки. Тяжелый, приятный жар уже покидает тело вратаря, уступает колючему, зимнему холоду, беспардонно крадущемуся с улицы. На выдохе изо рта идет пар. Оливер поворачивает голову. Флинт развалился, заняв больше половины мата, в расслабленной позе, как будто ему совсем не холодно. Взгляд Оливера упал на все еще приспущенные чуть ниже бедер пижамные штаны Маркуса, которые он и не подумал сменить перед тем, как тихо выскользнуть из спальни и совершить короткое, но в своем роде опасное путешествие через широкую лужайку к пустому стадиону. Вуд перекинул ногу через ничего не подозревающего охотника и сел на него верхом, прижавшись к его твердому члену, не успевшему еще расслабиться после произошедшего меньше пяти минут назад. Маркус открыл глаза, с улыбкой посмотрел на Оливера и положил ладони на бедра вратаря, слегка подоткнув пальцы под его теплый свитер. Широкая ухмылка расплылась на лице Вуда. Он не мог прекратить думать о том, как Маркус влажно, горячо целовал его, крепко держа Оливера за затылок, а другой рукой мягко, но настойчиво сжимал вместе их тяжелые от возбуждения члены, лаская обе головки большим пальцем. Вуд наклонился и нежно поцеловал Маркуса в губы, губы, которые лишь год назад были так враждебны и недоступны, а теперь с такой готовностью поддавались ласкам Оливера. Оставалось совсем немного времени до утра, а ведь до этого нужно было успеть вернуться в спальни. Но перед тем, как наступит серый зимний рассвет, и начнется жестокая игра, в которой они никто друг другу, Оливеру так хотелось ещё. Он был готов продолжить, да и много ли времени на "подготовку" надо шестнадцатилетнему подростку? И по тому, как сладко упирался во внутреннюю сторону его бедра так бесстыже и просяще торчащий член Маркуса, было ясно, что это желание более чем обоюдно.

И они неуклюже, но самоотверженно и отчаянно терзают друг друга неумелыми ласками в темноте, задыхаясь запретной нежностью и запредельной страстью, заговорщики, объединенные общей тайной и страшной преданностью лишь друг другу.

 **Черная мантия**

Вспышка смертельного заклятия с необъяснимым треском пролетела на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Вуд резко наклонил ручку метлы и скользнул вправо, оглушенный испуганным стуком своего сердца. На войне не стыдно бояться. В ушах вибрировали звуки сотен голосов, командующих сотнями палочек, произносящих одно заклинание за другим в истерическом, отчаянном порыве. Оливер со своими людьми уже почти долетел до башни. Вуд пришпорил свою "Молнию" и отшатнулся от каменного ориентира: в метрах 10 от острой крыши кто-то завис в воздухе в напряженной позе, крепко прижав ступнями подножки своего "Нимбуса". Оливер моргнул и снова оглядел тёмный силуэт. Ошибки быть не могло: уверенная осанка, слегка опущенный корпус, далеко отставленные друг от друга ладони на черном лакированном дереве. Чтобы узнать Флинта Вуду понадобилось меньше двух секунд.

Неистовый порыв серого, холодного ветра качнул Оливера в сторону и вверх. Черный капюшон сорвался с головы до умопомрачения родной фигуры, обнажая бордовый отблеск просвистевшего мимо заклятия на металлической поверхности глухой литой маски.

 **Письма**

Оливер писал письма. Одному только продавцу маленького магазинчика недалеко от дома Оливера известно, сколько чернил и бумаги он потратил на письма, которых никто никогда не видел, даже его всклокоченная серая сова. Вуд писал о самом обыденном, не переходя черту того, что п _о_ шло и противоестественно хранить в ящике стола, а не в сердце. Оливер складывал девственно чистые конверты в тяжелый выдвижной ящик потемневшего от времени дубового стола. Он не знал, куда можно было бы отправить эти бесчисленные листики, испещренные сдержанным, детским почерком. Не знал, жив ли адресат еще, а если жив, не гниет ли в одной из смрадных камер черной башни посреди океана.

Не знал. До тех пор, пока морозным ноябрьским утром не отвязал скрученную в трубочку записку от лапки маленького хмурого темно-коричневого сыча.

Оливер надел свитер и теплую мантию, обвязал вокруг шеи старый красный шарф.

Выходя, он взял в руку толстую связку ветхих и новых, белых и желтых писем, стянутых колючей бечевкой. Он замер на секунду, как бы взвешивая сверток в ладони.

Массивная деревянная дверь негромко хлопнула, сохранив письма в своем чреве, за спиной удаляющегося хозяина.

 **Старый знакомый**

Вуд шел по узкой, мрачноватой улице, не глядя по сторонам. Он пытался побороть тошноту, еще не отступившую после трансгрессии. Однако в глубине души Оливер был рад недомоганию: оно отвлекало от лишних мыслей.

Задушенная инеем хрупкая дверь открылась с виноватым хрустом.

Темно-синий комкастый свитер. Впалые щеки покрыты черной щетиной. Под глазами сизые круги. Темные волосы помяты и всклокочены. Он ничего не говорит. Отстраняется, предлагая войти.

 **Тыквенный сок**

Затянувшееся молчание отдается на кончике языка противным привкусом, еще более горьким, чем осадок от невкусного тыквенного сока. Все дежурные вопросы уже заданы. Давай не будем больше про "как дела"?

Вуд убирает глаза и смотрит на враждебно-оранжевую жидкость. Его долгий выдох отдается маленьким штормом в чашке.

"Ты любил меня, всё-таки?" - с деланой полуулыбкой спрашивает Оливер и опасливо поднимает взгляд на крупного брюнета на другом конце короткого стола.

Зачем бередить старые раны, Оливер?..

"Мне было хорошо с тобой."

Вуд убирает ненастоящую улыбку, понимающе кивает. И отказывается понимать.

 **Старые раны**

Кое-как устроившегося на ночлег на продавленном, старом диване Вуда разбудили стоны. Стоны страха. Боли. Оливер вскочил со своего импровизированного лежбища, голова закружилась, спросонья сложно было разглядеть силуэты в темноте, но он всё же добрался до непонятной конструкции деревянной кровати, на которой спал Флинт. Одеяло сбилось в сторону, он не ворочался, но сотрясался всем телом, в слабом свете уличных фонарей, сочащемся через окно без штор, поблескивали капли пота на его лице. Маркус часто и сбивчиво дышал. Желтоватый отблеск упал на его руку, неестественно отброшенную в сторону. Оливер подался вперед и понял, что ему не показалось. На внутренней стороне руки Маркуса зиял глубокий, черный шрам, продолговатый, расширяющийся сверху. Его поверхность была неровная, а края рваные, как будто лоскуты кожи с усилием сдирали и вырывали чем-то недостаточно острым. Оливер прикоснулся к фиолетово-черной коже кончиками пальцев. Она была жесткая, изрезанная глубокими трещинами. Черная, черная, как сама ненависть. Вуду подумалось, это всего лишь логично, что ненависть не прижилась в человеке, в котором Оливер когда-то видел столько любви. Это всего лишь логично, что Маркус отверг ее, вырезал, вырвал.

Флинт резко дернулся и сделал глубокий, неспокойный вдох. Оливер отдернул руку и поднял глаза на Маркуса. Он сел на край кровати так, что его лицо оказалось напротив лица Вуда. Несколько напряженных, зажатых вздохов сорвались с его губ перед тем, как он убрал ладонь, которой прикрывал глаза, и поднял голову. Несколько секунд, несколько долгих, мучительных для обоих мужчин секунд Маркус лишь смотрел в глаза Оливера.

"Я делал ужасные вещи" - тихим, хриплым шепотом произнес он.

Оливер молчал и смотрел, смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами на мужчину напротив, мужчину, которого он не видел много лет, мужчину, чья палочка в крови, а душа - во тьме, мужчину, которого он любил, когда был еще мальчишкой. Флинт не мог прочитать Вуда, он не понимал, осуждает ли его Оливер, ненавидит ли. Маркус не смел прикоснуться к Вуду, боясь, что тот сразу же отстранится, что его всё ещё необъяснимо детское лицо исказит отвращение. Флинту было страшно, страшно, что эта бездонная чернота, которую он носил в себе столько лет, испачкает человека, который заслуживает этого меньше всего.

"Ужасные вещи, - повторил он, как будто не давая этому оценки, как неоспоримый факт, - Но я ни на минуту не переставал любить тебя."

Молчание с грохотом упало между двумя мужчинами, которых жизнь столкнула всего лишь на пару лет, в школе, в их самые беззаботные времена, а после развела узкими улицами, разрезала страшными заклятиями, разлила кровью, но сковала противоестественной, саднящей преданностью. Они никогда не умели любить кого-то другого и поплатились за это глубоким, бездонным одиночеством, которое каждый раз приходило, когда они были порознь, и много лет назад, казалось, победило окончательно.

В темноте Маркус почувствовал ладонь Вуда на своем запястье, а потом выше, на предплечье, совсем рядом с черным пятном. Оливер бережно потянул руку Маркуса к себе и нежно прикоснулся губами к рваной, прошитой трещинами коже.

Их взгляды пересеклись вновь. Оливер испуганно смотрел на Маркуса снизу вверх. Как же похоже он смотрел, когда однажды в школе, ранним утром в раздевалке у стадиона, сильный и злой охотник команды Слизерин Флинт подкараулил его и зажал в углу; как же похоже хмурились его брови в болезненном наслаждении, когда Маркус терзал его податливые губы поцелуями и никак не мог остановиться; как же это было давно.

Усталые, потускневшие, но живые и зрелые чувства зашевелились в груди Маркуса. Всем естеством его тянуло к невысокому, гладко выбритому, казалось, совсем не изменившемуся мужчине, который теперь сидел на коленях на полу его немытой, обшарпанной комнаты.

Флинт почувствовал, что туго натянутая струна, которая держала вместе осколки человека, которым он когда-то был, с оглушительным хлопком порвалась. Силы как будто покинули его тело, голова потяжелела, закружилась, и Маркус грузно уронил ее на плечо Оливера. Флинт услышал звуки своих судорожных, душераздирающих рыданий, словно со стороны, и почувствовал, что Оливер тепло обнимает его голову и размеренно гладит по жестким, нечесанным волосам, тихим шепотом повторяя, как заклинание:

"Теперь всё будет хорошо...

Теперь всё будет хорошо..."


End file.
